Lunatic Hero
by Mrs.Ambreigns
Summary: Triggerwarning - Self Harm - A Dean Ambrose story... Can he save her? Can he turn her world around?


He had gone through so much shit in his life. Had fought for his life. Giving up was a foreign word for him. What ever tried to get him breaking down – everything had failed. And at the end it had been worth the fight, because Dean Ambrose had become a superstar of the WWE.

He had left his past behind. All the pain, the degradations, every still so lousy recollection were exiled from his memory.

Only in quite rare moments his past caught him.

And the moment she caught his attention had been such a moment.

Seeing her in that way woke something in him. A protector's instinct. He knew from the first second that she would need his help. Whether she saw it or not.

No one should give up on themselves. Especially not if Dean Ambrose is nearby.

POV Sophie

A crowd of people had assembled in the big shopping centre. It was loud, the people herctically. From a distance I observed them for a while. Everybody wanted to get a look on some Wrestlers which would come down here for an autograph session. It wasn't too commonly the big, american Wrestlers in Germany. I also hoped to receive the chance. But as I arrived about midday too many people were already there. So I found myself a place on the top lever, hoping to see them at least from up there.

Sighing I turned round, went to the toilets. Of course the ladies' room had been closed exactly at this moment. I looked around two or three times and then crept on the man's loo. Quick I enclosed myself in one of the cabins.

I sat down on the toilet lid, pushed the sleeve of my pullover high. From my cape pocket I pulled a smaller little pocket. I opened it and the silver, brand new blade smiled at me. The thought of sweet pain released a prickle in my stomach area.

Without thinking I pulled the blade through the skin. Cut deeply into my arm. I saw the blood, felt pain. This indescribable feeling enjoyed me.

A sigh overcame my lips.

Blood dripped onto the ground of the cabin, left smaller and bigger spots and splashes.

I dropped my head aside, smiled during the blood was dripping.

Minutes passed by. Somebody entered the toilet, however, he seemed to just empty himself at the urinal. I pressed the blade over and over again deep into the skin. I enjoyed the indescribable feeling.

Suddenly somebody energetically knocked against my door. I winced, dropped accidently the blade on the ground. Right next to a considerable pool of blood which was to be seen definitely also from the outside.

„Hey..." I heard somebody saying.

I stayed silent. The person shook like goofy the door. Then it suddenly stopped and I heard steps and the door closing. With the loo paper I wiped the blood off my arm, pulled the sweater over the cuts. I took my pocket and opened the cabin door. Looked to the left and to the right, however, nobody was to be seen anymore.

I went to the door, wanted to open it carefully as somebody opened it from the outside. I panicked and tried to hide in the cabin again but someone held me to my sweater.

Behind us the door closed again.

„Let go!" I hissed and tried to turn round to see the guy who held me.

He pressed me to the cold wall.

„Quietly!" he whispered, quite close to me. I felt his breath directly at my ear. He spoke english and I tried to turn my head around slowly. And then I saw who firmly pressed me against the wall. Dean Ambrose.

„Let me go... please Dean..." I quietly whispered, in my bad english. Tears formed in my eyes.

„I just want to make sure you are okay" The wrestler reduced his pressure.

„Yes! I am okay" I said energetically and wanted to push him away but against that big guy I had no chance.

„Damn stay calm!" His voice sounded furious and I winced.

„Okay..."

„My bodyguards are waiting outside... No chance to get away from here." Dean turned me slowly. He grinned.. „... Where the blood comes from?"

I lied „nosebleed.". Dean freed himself some centimeters from me, reached for my arm. I squealed as he grabbed.

"Don't lie to me." His blue eyes pierced right through me.

„You seem to know it already..." I mumbled while I started to push the sleeve high. My whole forearm was colored in blood. The cuts were more than clearly to see.

„Why?" he asked, laid the head slightly crooked. There was something in his eyes I could not name.

„Because I want it so. It shows me that there is still some life left in me. This pain keeps me alive. And now please. I am doing well, I would like to go."

For several minutes Dean stared at me while I scrutinized him. He was wearing his typical Dean Ambrose Jeans, Shirt and Hoodie. Some strands wildly hung him in the face. His eyes were fixed on me.

„Deal, I take care for you... Allow me to supply your wounds, talk a little and then you can go. The alternative is the following: I go out and get a doctor and you will certainly go to the clinic."

Resigning I swallowed. Tears climbed up in me. „This is an extortion." I cried, slided down the wall. Dean sat down beside me.

„I only want to help you..." He laid his arm around me, pulled me at himself. "What is your name? And how old are you?" he quietly asked.

„Sophie.24..." I said tearfully.

„Shhhhht" Dean whispered over and over again, stroked over my back. I enjoyed it for one moment. However, then my escape instinct wanted to interfere.

I got up. Dean didn't even twitched with the eyelash.

I resigned, sighed and wiped the tears of my face. „Then take me with you."

Dean smiled and got up. „Cover the arm. I don´t know how many people are outside" His fingers stroked the last tears from my face. „I only want to help..." he whispered and took my pocket. Then he opened the door and stepped out.

„Come on..." He grinned at me and winked.

It had become empty at the level, everyone went down to the wrestlers.

„Shouldn't you be down there?"

Dean nodded. „But I deal with the more important. To protect a human life means so much more then some autographs." In company of several bodyguards we went in the underground parking of the shopping center. Dean opened the door of a black Mercedes and let me get in.

Few minutes later we drove through the town. Up to a completely overcharged five-star hotel.

„I will never get used to it..." Dean mumbled. Short time later he opened the door to his room.

„Wow..." I whispered. Dean dropped the door behind me. His bodyguards remained right in front of the door. The wrestler had the suspicion I would just run away. And there has been enough reason to think that way. The wish was more than specifically.

I went to the big window front, glanced down from the 14th floor. Dean stood suddenly behind me. His breath touched my neck.

„It would be so easy... Just jump down and everything would have an end..." His voice was rough. Goosebumps overcame my body.

„Yes." I whispered, the look firmly directed on the street.

„But this would be cowardly. A human life is too precious to be thrown away. Your body is way too precious to be mutilates . Come on, sit down there." He pointed at two chairs beside us. I nodded and took off my sweater, threw him on the ground, then took place on one of the chairs and watched Dean while he pulled out the small first aid pocket from his suitcase.

He sat down right in front of me, put on gloves and started to clean my cuts. It just took about 10 minutes.

„You don't do this for the first time, right?" He nodded. „Wrestling is rough sometimes. Moreover, I more often supply such injuries like yours. Because I want to help." He smiled. „Now tell me something about you."

I got up, positioned myself again in front of the glass, looked in the depth.

„What do you want to hear? What shitty life I got? That my family never even cared? Every person I ever trusted let me down? That even if I try to fight against that shit it will just last a short time before I fall even deeper into that shit?" Tears running down my face.

„Everything... Tell me what is burning on your soul. I know what it feels like. I was down, broken, alone. But I've fought. Hard. And look at me. My life is something now...It is worth it..."Dean got up, positioned him beside me. „And you are able to do this too. If you change what breaks you. Learn to fight and remain strong. Sometime you will be recompensed for it."

„And if I don't want it?"

The Wrestler turned in my direction, made me look at him. „Every person wants to live. For living we are there... I can only offer you to show you what life means today. What is fun. And then you must decide alone whether you want it." He smiled, pulled me at him. His body emitted a pleasant warmth. I nodded in the embrace, tied my arms round his body.

Dean gave me a clean sweater and we went into the city. He had stretched the hood in the face, hid his eyes behind sunglasses. We went skating, laughed, he bought an ice for us. For the first time in many years I had fun. Laughed from the bottom of my soul. I felt the life without cutting myself. My heart was beating strongly. I was happy. And thankfully. Thankfully for the fact that the destiny led Dean to me. And Dean had taught me what life was about.


End file.
